La Plainte d'Icare
by IsatisAngel
Summary: [YAOI, lemon] Durant le tome 9, Raulès vient au secours de Téti. C'est pour lui l'occasion d'ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses... 1ère fanfic française sur FFnet !enfin actuellement


Genre : Guimauve enrobée de vrai lemon à la fin, saupoudrée de PWP pur jus. Risque de présence de romantisme. POV Raulès. OOC très probable, mais c'est une corrélation du PWP...

Persos : Raulès x Tétis, éventuellement quelques seconds rôles.

Précaution : Basé sur le tome 9 (donc **spoilers !**), peu d'efforts d'imagination et écrit sur le coup d'une impulsion maléfiquement perverse en 4 jours (c'est révélateur de la qualité du truc)… ;;

* * *

Disclaimer : Malgré mes incessantes prières et autres rituels vaudous, tous les persos et l'univers de cette fanfic issus d'Azel Seimaden appartiennent encore à Yuu Higuri (la Grande !), je n'ai donc aucun droit dessus. Même si je projette d'enlever Tétis à sa propriétaire très souvent, nyark nyark. Et pis Zadei aussi. Histoire de les coller ensemble une bonne fois pour toutes. Et pourquoi pas Raulès aussi tiens, ce n'est pas juste de le laisser aux mains de cette pouffe d'Hilda alors que Tétis serait très accueillant.

* * *

**LA PLAINTE D'ICARE**

* * *

Le Palais des Enfers est calme en ce nouveau matin, j'en profite pour me détendre et me prélasser aux timides rayons du soleil qui entrent par la fenêtre. Les choses ont finalement l'air de s'arranger de façon satisfaisante, après tant de démêlés.

Il y a quelques semaines encore, j'étais forcé de cacher ma véritable nature à la dame de mon cœur, confronté aux problèmes de Zadei, du descendant d'Azel puis de Charon et pas très loin de succomber moi-même de mélancolie, lorsque ma dame me disait des paroles dures et cruelles dans ses colères. Dieu comme cette femme me rend fou… La simple pensée qu'elle puisse me regarder avec mépris me brise le cœur. Mon Eris… Je t'ai juré que je veillerais sur le repos de ta malheureuse âme, jusqu'au jour où nous pourrons enfin nous retrouver, dans le sommeil bienfaiteur de la Mort. Tout comme tu avais promis de te réincarner. Tu as toujours su tenir ta parole. Je t'ai de nouveau dans mes bras… Eris… Hilda… Mon joli chaton a encore du mal à se faire à l'idée. Elle doutera toujours de la force de mon amour pour elle, faut-il croire.

J'ai un sourire amusé. Tant mieux, j'aurai ainsi toujours l'impression de devoir la conquérir. J'aime les défis et le goût de la victoire. Surtout qu'à présent, je peux me concentrer sur cette chasse-ci. J'ai déchiqueté Charon, qui menaçait ma dame en retenant sa fleur de vie en otage – s'en prenant donc à sa si précieuse existence en permanence –, et pu apaiser cette stupide guerre contre les humains qu'il m'avait forcé à déclencher. Je n'ai jamais détesté ces créatures, même s'il m'est arrivé de les massacrer lorsqu'elles se trouvaient sur ma route. Je ne peux guère oublier qu'autrefois, moi aussi je fus humain, prince de sang maudit de sa mère, mais aimé de ma belle Eris, et c'était ce qui m'importait. Jusqu'au jour où le précédent Roi des Démons nous a précipités aux enfers, au sens propre comme au figuré. Jamais je ne comprendrai au juste pourquoi son choix s'est un jour porté sur moi pour prendre sa relève. Peu m'importe de toute façon. La paix est là, même si Zadei semble avoir disparu, et j'ai mon chaton avec moi. Alors je devrais être le plus heureux des hommes.

Mon regard se perd sur le paysage qui s'étend aux alentours de mon château. Vaste mais si désolé. A mon image peut-être. Une impression tenace ne me quitte pas depuis quelques temps…

J'entends Hilda soupirer doucement dans notre lit. Je me tourne pour la regarder. Quelle merveilleuse vision, je comprends Morphée de la garder encore dans ses bras. Je veux bien partager un peu avec lui, pour m'enivrer de la vue de ses magnifiques cheveux blonds qui courent sur l'oreiller. Hilda… Ma vie et ma mort…

_Sire Raulès, cette femme est votre unique faiblesse_

Je ferme les yeux en refaisant face au vide. _Son_ image apparaît presque immédiatement. Son regard fulminant de rage contenue alors qu'il me répétait cela pour l'énième fois, lors de mon retour de l'une de mes excursions sur Terre, il y a longtemps. Je l'avais fait taire rapidement mais évidemment, cette tête de mule n'en pensait pas moins. Ses beaux yeux glacés, d'un argent pur aux discrets reflets bleutés, brillaient toujours, même s'il les avait baissés en signe d'obéissance. Je le congédiais. Il se retirait sagement, ses longs cheveux aussi blancs que ses ailes flottant légèrement derrière lui. Aujourd'hui encore, dans certains de mes rêves, ils me poursuivent encore. J'ai toujours eu envie de plonger mes doigts dedans, ils semblaient si doux…

C'est un souhait qui ne se réalisera pas. Il est mort de la main de Zadei, pour payer le prix de sa fidélité aveugle à ma cause… Mort pour m'avoir protégé et permis de fuir d'un piège qu'il avait monté lui-même, pour me libérer de mes plus grands ennemis – ce stupide général fanfaron et Hilda. J'ouvre les yeux, perdant la douce image qui était apparue sur mes paupières. Le paysage me paraît encore plus vide qu'avant.

_Seigneur Raulès, si c'est pour vous, pour votre gloire, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je vous donnerai mon énergie, ma vie même… Il vous suffit de demander, vous êtes le conquérant absolu…_

_Téti, tu n'es vraiment qu'un fanatique…_

Je soupire. Je comprends ce qui me manque dans le paysage matinal. Ce qui y manque à chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux depuis mon retour de chez Charon.

La présence d'un ange aux yeux glaciaux.

* * *

– Le capitaine Gherm demande à vous voir, sire Raulès, il dit que c'est très important.

– Laissez-le entrer.

Le garde se retire. Je n'aime généralement pas qu'on me dérange lorsque je suis avec Hilda, mais Gherm a toujours été un bon serviteur. J'ai confiance en ses paroles et une urgence venant de lui ne doit pas être prise à la légère. Depuis la disparition de Téti, il tient en quelque sorte le rôle de bras droit fidèle, même si je ne me résigne pas à le nommer officiellement à cette charge. L'aura du démon au visage d'ange est encore trop forte.

Hilda me regarde, perplexe, n'osant pas poser de questions, et sachant que je n'ai de toute façon, encore aucune idée de la nature des inquiétudes de mon capitaine. Je crois qu'elle aime bien cet homme, qui l'a aidée à me rejoindre.

Il entre et me salue, soucieux. Ça a l'air encore plus grave que je ne le pensais, et ses bandages le confirment.

– Sire Raulès, je reviens du palais de Pluton avec de très mauvaises nouvelles.

– Explique-toi.

– J'y ai vu Charon et Zadei, en _vie_, et ils me semblaient en grande discussion. Je n'ai pas compris très bien de quoi ils parlaient, mais j'ai été découvert au moment où je partais vous prévenir. Charon m'a immobilisé, jusqu'à maintenant où j'ai pu m'échapper. J'ai… Sire Raulès, c'est très grave. Durant mon inconscience, Zadei semble avoir… avoir fusionné avec ce titan créé par Charon… J'ignore si c'est vrai, la ressemblance est en effet troublante… et nous n'avons plus eu de signes de la présence du général depuis que cette chimère est apparue…

Il me laisse digérer ces nouvelles. Charon… Je l'avais pourtant déchiqueté de mes mains, avec son monstre à la puissance phénoménale. Ce satané gamin doit être à moitié félin, et posséder neuf vies. Je suis bien prêt à le tuer huit nouvelles fois pour qu'il ne soit plus une menace. Ses véritables projets sont flous et je me méfie de cela. Par contre, que Zadei le suive dans sa folie…

– Zadei aurait fusionné avec Titan ? C'est _vrai_, Gherm ? demandai-je en confirmation.

Son regard empreint de sérieux ne me laisse aucun doute, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre de nouveau, pour saisir toutes les implications.

– Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, sire Raulès, et sa puissance est plus que décuplée. Je doute qu'il tarde à venir nous attaquer, préparer une défense du château serait peut-être une bonne chose en prévision de l'affrontement.

Je pose mon menton sur ma main, pensif. Zadei n'était déjà pas patient dans sa forme d'origine, ça n'a pas dû s'améliorer maintenant qu'il a acquis une force quasiment divine.

– Il me hait certes, mais qu'un homme aussi orgueilleux et fier que lui s'abaisse à ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ? murmurai-je à haute voix, pris dans mes réflexions.

Ce général cabotin et volontiers fanfaron, ennemi de longue date, n'avait jamais voulu gagner autrement qu'avec sa propre force. Son comportement ne cesse décidément pas de m'intriguer. Il s'est battu récemment aux côtés des humains et de Rod qu'il hait pourtant… et lorsqu'il s'est dressé face à moi, dans ce piège créé par Téti, il semblait prêt à accepter la mort – et à m'entraîner avec lui – pour ne pas "l'"abandonner. Il parlait de notre ange commun, même s'il ne m'a pas répondu. Je l'ai su tout de suite, et cela s'est confirmé quand une flamme de haine est apparue dans ses yeux, au moment où Tétius a surgi pour me protéger de son corps. J'ai perdu connaissance presque au même moment, sans réussir à le sauver. Zadei avait commencé à l'étrangler. Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer quel supplice fut le sien, une fois laissé seul face à cette furie au sang de dragon…

La voix de Gherm me rappelle à la réalité.

– Ce n'est pas forcément lié à cela, mais… j'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait. J'ai une autre information importante.

– Tu sais parler en énigmes, Gherm, souris-je.

– Tétius est vivant.

– Téti !

Je ne cache pas ma surprise. Comment… Comment pourrait-il être vivant ! Gherm avait déjà dit que l'aide donnée par Zadei aux humains avait pu être motivée par l'ange glacial mais… Non, Téti a été tué, je le sais, je le sens. Et pourtant, le voilà revenu…

– Quel serait le rapport avec Zadei et sa fusion ? m'enquis-je en reprenant un peu de constance.

– Une enquête est encore en cours en Hadès, mais il semble qu'il se trouve dans les terres de glace éternelles, aux côtés de Zadei. J'ignore encore s'il s'agit d'un enlèvement ou bien… enfin…

Il n'ose poursuivre sa pensée, sachant mon attachement à mon bras droit.

– Une trahison, c'est ça ? Gherm, il ne me trahira pas.

– Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Il aurait pourtant…

– J'en suis certain.

Ma réponse le fait taire, ainsi que mon sourire. Si Téti avait vraiment survécu, il n'aurait pas tardé à venir me rejoindre, s'il avait pu le faire. Un papillon de nuit ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aller se brûler les ailes à une flamme. Même si je sais qu'il a sans doute libéré Zadei et qu'il a maintes fois failli tuer Hilda… Même si je sais que son apparence fragile et délicate cache un véritable cœur de démon… J'ai confiance en lui. Tétius est un fanatique. Et en bon fanatique, il ne mordra jamais la main qu'il adore.

Je fais face à la fenêtre. Les terres glacées… Ce n'est pas la porte à côté et c'est en domaine d'Hadès. Charon pourrait y voir une occasion rêvée de lâcher sur moi son nouveau chien, s'il s'aperçoit de mon projet. Cependant, le risque vaut la peine d'être couru. Téti n'est pas resté là-bas de son plein gré et je ne trouverai jamais de meilleur serviteur. Je ne le laisserai pas une seconde fois entre les mains d'un Zadei déchaîné et libre d'en faire ce qu'il veut.

– Apprête-moi un dragon, au plus vite.

– Sire Raulès… Que… Que comptez-vous faire ? hésite Gherm en voyant mon sourire amusé se dessiner.

Généralement, c'est mauvais signe pour quiconque me connaît. C'est que je m'apprête à faire une folie.

– Je vais aller faire un petit tour du côté des terres glacées.

– Sire…

– Raulès, coupe une petite voix peu assurée.

La main d'Hilda se referme sur ma cape pour attirer mon attention. Je l'avais presque oubliée avec tout cela. Elle serre nerveusement le tissu entre ses doigts, tête baissée. Elle me semble encore plus petite et fragile que d'habitude.

– N'y va pas ! demande-t-elle sans donner de raisons.

– … Si c'est ce que tu veux…

– … Eh bien…

Je la regarde fixement, la laissant voir dans mon regard, si elle relève la tête, que de toute manière, ma décision est prise. Mais j'attends un geste de sa part. Téti a souvent voulu la mettre à mal dans le passé, et y aurait réussi si je n'étais intervenu. Toute sa haine était concentrée sur elle, tout son ressentiment et son dégoût des humains qu'il juge bestiaux. Hilda, n'es-tu pas capable de comprendre son attachement indéfectible ? Ne veux-tu pas voir comme il m'est indispensable, comme serviteur, comme soutien, comme fanatique ? Si pour toi, il est un corbeau de mauvaise augure, à mes yeux, il sera toujours un lumineux séraphin que la vie aux enfers a rendu dur. Montre-moi que tu le comprends… Que tu as changé… Que pour une fois, tu sauras croire en moi sans détour. Le temps nous ait compté.

Sa main tremble sur ma cape et un sourire triste mais résigné étire ses fines lèvres. J'entends presque son soupir pourtant silencieux. D'un geste qui doit beaucoup lui coûter, elle me libère finalement de son étreinte et essuie ses larmes naissantes du revers de la main.

– Désolée… Je suis si égoïste… Je suis sûre… Je suis sûre que c'est un homme remarquable…

– Merci, Hilda.

Je l'embrasse délicatement au front. C'était ce que je voulais entendre. Tout comme lui n'a pas pu nous séparer, tu ne pourras pas nous tenir loin l'un de l'autre. J'ai une dette envers Tétius. Quel piètre dieu ferais-je, à laisser mourir encore mon plus fervent fidèle. Laisse-le te découvrir, voir qui tu es vraiment Hilda… Et tu comprendras comme moi que ce démon au visage d'ange cache un amour infini en lui. Une source qui jamais ne faiblit ni ne se tarit. Elle l'amène à faire des erreurs, mais il mérite ton pardon. J'ai toujours pensé que Lucifer, déchu du Ciel selon la légende, devait lui ressembler. Mais contrairement à Dieu, je ne veux pas me séparer de lui.

J'ai besoin de sa lumière qui vole dans mon ciel, gracile et indomptée.

Je me retourne vers Ghem en me dirigeant vers les enclos où sont gardés les dragons qui nous servent de montures.

– Vous avez pu le localiser, Gherm ?

– Eh bien… C'est un peu compliqué… Les terres glacées sont d'accès difficile et les chœurs de Charon semblent être très présents dans la zone…

– Ils n'ont pas envie de voir l'oiseau leur échapper. En somme, tu ne sais pas où il est. Ça va être ennuyeux de le chercher longtemps, le climat rude de ces régions est mauvais pour la santé… soupirai-je avec amusement.

Gherm me jette un regard désespéré. Je me fais d'humeur joyeuse et plus légère, bien plus que j'ai pu l'être ces derniers jours. Tel que je le connais, Téti ne se laissera pas gentiment garder en cage par des créatures faibles comme les pantins de Charon. Il se signalera lui-même. J'espère juste que ses ailes n'ont pas trop souffert du froid. Je sais comme il les aime, et surtout, comme elles sont sensibles.

Un ange sans elles est déjà à moitié mort, m'avait-on dit autrefois.

Je grimpe sur le dragon de tête et mets le cortège en marche. Attends-moi encore un peu, Tétius, je ne tarderai plus.

* * *

Le temps est encore plus exécrable que je ne l'avais imaginé. Le vent souffle fort, mêlé de neige qui se colle à vos vêtements, et dresse un mur opaque devant vos yeux. Les dragons ont du mal à voler correctement, et bien qu'ils soient dociles et apprivoisés, ils tirent sur leurs rennes pour nous inciter à faire demi-tour, grognant doucement par moment. Je fouille du regard les montagnes enneigées qui s'étendent à l'infini.

Comment réussir à retrouver une personne, dans une telle immensité où la visibilité est quasiment nulle ? Ce sera plus difficile que je l'avais imaginé ce sauvetage. Nous tournons depuis un bon moment, et j'entends Latok, derrière moi, qui me crie que l'on devrait rentrer, pour ma santé. Je ne réponds pas et continue. Peu m'importe un petit rhume. Tétius risque bien plus. Je n'arrive pas à percevoir sa présence, nous sommes trop éloignés. _Téti, où es-tu ?_

Une explosion attire notre attention soudain. Ca vient de derrière nous, et le flash de lumière qui l'accompagne nous aveugle un instant. Les dragons se déséquilibrent et rugissent, perturbés. Mon sourire revient. Téti fait les choses en grand, on dirait. Ce bel ange n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il fait bon d'énerver. Je tire brutalement sur les rennes pour obliger le dragon à faire demi-tour vite, manquant de le faire emporter par le vent.

– Attendez ! hurle Latok alors que je m'éloigne déjà du reste du cortège. Attendez ! Aaah !

J'entends quelques bribes de voix de son second qui lui conseille la prudence et de ne pas m'imiter, puis ne reste que le souffle du blizzard. Je pousse le dragon aussi vite qu'il peut vers l'endroit d'où vient l'explosion. Téti risque de se déplacer… et je crains qu'il ne soit blessé, vu la violence de la déflagration. Ce serait le comble ça, le retrouver pour le perdre encore. Pas cette fois.

Les dernières vapeurs créées par la neige échauffées finissent de se dissiper lorsque je pose enfin pied à terre. Je ressens l'aura rassurante de mon ange tout proche, cela me rassure. Il était donc bel et bien en vie, depuis tout ce temps ! Mais la faiblesse de son énergie me fait de nouveau craindre le pire. Je me hâte d'avancer pour le rejoindre.

Je ne tarde pas à arriver sur les lieux de ce qui a dû être un rude combat. La neige a en partie fondue sous la chaleur de l'explosion et des corps sont allongés au sol. A mon grand soulagement, il s'agit de ceux des chœurs de Charon, et de grandes plumes blanches sont encore fichées en eux. C'est la marque distinctive de Tétius. Les démons ailés comme lui s'en servent comme armes, n'ayant que peu d'autres pouvoirs magiques et une force physique quasiment nulle. Elles sont aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoirs et il sait se montrer fort habile avec. Je n'ai plus aucun doute. Mon ange est l'un des derniers survivants de son espèce. Mon sourire revient, franc et heureux.

Sa silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes finit par apparaître devant moi. Un chœur est couché à ses pieds et il a été acculé contre un remblai de la paroi enneigée. Il est en position de défense, les yeux brillants et une plume aiguisée déjà à la main et prête à être décochée. C'est bien lui. Ses superbes cheveux flottent délicatement autour de lui, comme une auréole céleste. Quelque chose me semble changé chez lui mais je ne saurais dire quoi exactement. Je ne dis rien en continuant de me rapprocher et enfin, je vois son expression changer. Ses yeux s'écarquillent comme s'il était témoin d'une apparition divine et il en oublie son précaire équilibre. Je le regarde glisser au sol avec amusement. Il n'a pas changé. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

– Désolé d'avoir été si long, Téti, murmurai-je avec un sourire doux.

Il me regarde sans prendre ma main, se redressant sur ses genoux. Il n'a pas l'air de bien réaliser, semblant retourné, en état de choc. Il est encore plus pâle que dans mes souvenirs. Serait-il ainsi, si je l'avais trouvé plus tôt ? Il retrouve quelque souffle pour me demander, d'une voix chevrotante :

– Suis-je… en train de rêver ?

Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes qu'il essaie de contenir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi perturbé. Je le ressens comme une blessure. C'est ma faute, j'en suis persuadé. Et je hais ça. Mon pauvre Téti… Mon regard glisse sur lui et je remarque alors quelque chose qui me frappe… L'une de ses ailes est manquante, la gauche. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pu fuir, c'est ça qui m'avait paru bizarre dans son allure… Mais qui a pu la lui arracher? Zadei ? Charon ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer la souffrance qu'il a ressentie lorsqu'on l'a privé de cet appendice rempli de nerfs et de vaisseaux sanguins. Sans doute aussi l'explication de sa faiblesse. Je me concentre de nouveau sur son regard, toujours incertain, étrangement semblable à celui d'un enfant qui aurait retrouvé son père. Il a l'air si fragile…

Ma main s'avance toute seule vers son visage et caresse sa joue froide. Sa peau est si douce… Il a un mouvement de surprise mais ne cherche pas à se dégager. Il se rend compte que je suis bel et bien là. Mes doigts glissent un peu dans ses cheveux. Encore plus doux que sa peau, comme je l'imaginais, même si la neige les détrempe un peu. Ses grands yeux brillent toujours, mais d'incompréhension. Me croyait-il dénué de tendresse ? Ou est-ce mon air mortifié qui l'alerte ?

– Téti… Tu es très affaibli mais je suis heureux de te trouver en vie. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir…

– Je ne mérite pas de si douces paroles de vous, réplique-t-il brutalement en détournant la tête.

Il se prend les bras dans les mains, comme s'il avait honte ou froid. Son visage affiche une culpabilité que je juge stupide. De quoi pourrait-il avoir si honte, que je ne puisse pas lui pardonner? Je perçois soudain du mouvement derrière moi et des auras particulièrement agressives.

– Sire Raulès ! hurle Téti pour me prévenir d'une attaque qui ne me surprend même pas.

Sans même bouger, je concentre mes pouvoirs et réduis à néant les derniers chœurs de Charon qui avaient cherché à nous attaquer. Qu'ils sont amusants, dans leur tentative futile !

– Quelle bande de lourdauds… ris-je avec un sourire innocent.

Téti reste figé. Il reste interloqué de la facilité avec laquelle je me suis débarrassé de ces parasites qui lui ont visiblement donné du mal. Je suis pourtant certain que s'il avait eu toutes forces, il aurait pu en faire autant. Néanmoins, cela me confirme ce que je pensais. Mon ange est retenu ici par Charon. Pour faire chanter Zadei, qui s'est attaché à lui, très probablement. Les zones d'ombre qui demeurent sur les détails de cette captivité ne m'intéressent pas vraiment à vrai dire. L'essentiel est que je l'ai retrouvé et que je ne compte pas le laisser ici plus longtemps. Mon château est vide sans la présence de ce ramier, même s'il a perdu une aile et ne pourra plus jamais voler dans son ciel.

Il est temps que nous repartions, avant que d'autres chœurs n'arrivent. Ils ne sont pas une gêne pour moi mais je n'aimerais pas qu'ils alertent trop tôt Charon, et Tétius a besoin de repos, pâle comme il est. Il a l'air souffrant à présent.

– Allez, il est temps que l'on aille se réchauffer. Viens, tout le monde t'attend, l'invitai-je en me relevant.

Il imite mon mouvement avec quelque difficulté. Son regard est un peu fiévreux à présent, à mesure qu'il fait des efforts pour rester conscient et alerte. Serait-il malade ?

– Sire Raulès, avant… Il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe… C'est au sujet de Zadei, il… hn…

Il s'effondre soudain, pris d'un malaise. Je le rattrape doucement avant qu'il ne chute au sol. Son corps me semble léger, mais je peux percevoir, à travers ses vêtements glacés, la chaleur qui provient de sa peau.

– Shh… J'en ai déjà entendu parler, Téti. Il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, nous réglions notre différent, Zadei et moi. C'est le destin et je m'y plierai, lui dis-je avec douceur pour le calmer.

Je le rapproche de moi pour mieux le soutenir, mon bras enroulé autour de son ventre. Il se tend un peu à ma déclaration et sa main vient se poser, puis s'agripper en un geste suppliant, à ma manche. Il n'ose pas tourner la tête la tête vers moi, incapable sans doute de soutenir mon regard. Téti, cela te ressemble si peu, toi qui t'es toujours montré si fier devant moi, qui ne perdais pas une occasion de me contempler… Que t'est-il vraiment arrivé, depuis le château de Beurk ? Comment se fait-il que j'y ai laissé un ange de la mort indomptable, et que je retrouve à présent une poupée brisée qui a du mal à tenir sur ses jambes ?

– Ce… destin… Ses engrenages, peut-être est-ce moi… qui les ais mis en route, Sire Raulès, avoue-t-il avec hésitation et le souffle difficile.

Il m'avoue ce que je savais déjà. Je l'avais prévenu autrefois que je le tuerais s'il me trahissait et il y a cru visiblement. Il doit s'attendre à ce que je le relâche et l'abandonne avec dédain… Il n'a pas compris ce que je voulais dire. Je sais sa foi en moi, j'y ai pris goût. Je ne le laisserai pas en adorer un autre.

– Tu es celui qui l'a permis. Profitons-en, ce sera amusant certainement.

Il me regarde enfin avec surprise. Tout comme moi, Téti, tu n'as été qu'un instrument d'un destin fixé pour nous depuis longtemps. J'aimerais te dire que t'en faire pour cela est inutile, mais tu es tellement tête de mule que tu n'écouterais pas.

– Sire Raulès… Je…

Il n'arrive plus à dire un mot, ses yeux se contentent de se fermer. Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis qu'il m'a vu se libèrent enfin. Je le tourne pour qu'il me fasse face, mais il continue à refuser de me regarder. Il se blottit juste un peu plus contre moi, épuisé. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il peut penser en ce moment. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux.

– Rentrons, Téti.

Il hoche la tête et essaie de se redresser sans réussir. Un second vertige le reprend et cette fois, il perd connaissance. Il est arrivé au bout de ses limites, visiblement. Je ne dois pas traîner à le ramener en sécurité et au chaud.

Je le prends dans mes bras pour le ramener vers mon dragon qui attend à quelque distance. Son unique aile blanche traîne au sol et se confond avec la blancheur de la neige. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai la sensation qu'une lumière s'est éteinte et que ce n'est que son fantôme que je porte.

– Sire, nous vous avons enfin rattrapé ! Vous auriez pu vous rompre le coup ou tomber dans une embuscade à nous devancer ainsi, me gronde Latok.

Les cinq hommes qui m'accompagnaient m'ont finalement rejoint. Leur inquiétude est touchante. Latok est l'un des soldats de Gherm, et il a pris de lui sa fidélité et son professionnalisme. Il n'aime pas que je disparaisse comme ça.

– … C'est le seigneur Tétius ? s'avise-t-il soudain en remarquant mon frêle fardeau. Que lui est-il arrivé, sire ? s'inquiète-il.

– Ça va aller, il n'est qu'évanoui. Il est à bout de forces. Nous rentrons et nous le laisserons se reposer tranquillement. Il a besoin de récupérer.

– Bien, sire.

Les hommes remontent sur leurs montures tandis que Latok m'aide à transporter Téti sur mon dragon. Je le tiens dans mes bras pour éviter qu'il chute, alors que la bête reprend son envol, escortée par les cinq autres.

J'ai souvent ressenti le besoin impérieux de protéger Hilda. C'est peut-être la première fois que cette nécessité s'applique à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ignore si c'est du remords, mais j'ai l'impression coupable d'être le responsable de l'état de cet ange autrefois brillant. Si ce jour-là, je n'étais pas tombé évanoui, si j'avais su insister, j'aurais pu l'obliger à me suivre, à ne pas rester prisonnier avec Zadei. Il serait toujours le plus charmant oiseau du ciel des enfers.

A moi maintenant de faire ma part des choses, et de rendre à ce fanatique la monnaie de sa ferveur. Mon énergie vitale devrait réussir à lui redonner des forces. Je l'enveloppe dans ma cape pour que le froid le morde moins, et fais accélérer le groupe de dragons.

Plus tôt nous rentrerons au château, mieux cela vaudra.

* * *

Le retour a pris moins de temps que l'aller et cela ne me déplaît pas. Tout est calme au palais, j'en déduis que l'évasion de Tétius n'est pas encore parvenue jusqu'aux petites oreilles de Zadei, cela me laisse donc suffisamment de temps pour préparer une bonne défense et boire une tasse de thé si j'en ai envie. Ce fanfaron est tellement prévisible que c'en est presque risible. Je réajuste le poids du corps de Téti pour éviter que son aile ne traîne trop sur le dallage du château. Il en a déjà une en moins, il ne manquerait plus que je lui casse l'autre en marchant dessus par inadvertance pendant que je le porte !

Les serviteurs se pressent déjà, mais je les écarte d'un mouvement de tête.

– Je vais l'amener moi-même à sa chambre, j'aimerais que l'on ne me dérange pas.

Ils consentent à me laisser faire. Je perçois dans les yeux de certains un éclat de méfiance envers mon bras droit. Manifestement, ils croient à sa trahison. Qu'ils sont stupides.

J'amène l'ange toujours évanoui jusqu'à sa chambre, non loin de la mienne. Il avait insisté pour avoir celle-ci, prétextant qu'ainsi, il me protègerait plus facilement contre d'éventuels assassins. Charmante intention mais je ne suis pas dupe. Il voulait juste être près de moi.

Il y a si longtemps qu'il est à mon service, qu'il ne vit qu'à travers ma présence, que j'en oublie parfois les circonstances de notre rencontre. A vrai dire, je m'en souviens vaguement. C'était à une époque reculée où j'attendais la réincarnation de ma bien-aimée en me distrayant par quelques massacres et rappels à l'ordre de groupes de démons rebelles, fidèles à Zadei que j'avais vaincu et emprisonné. J'avais bien vu un groupe de démons ailés en train de se faire dévorer par de répugnants démons inférieurs, mais je ne suis pas un justicier et n'entendais pas me mêler de la loi de la prédation aux enfers. L'un des monstres eut brusquement la fâcheuse idée de se dresser devant moi, insouciant de mon passage, trop occupé entre ses deux victimes qu'il tenait fermement dans ses tentacules. Je l'ai tué pour poursuivre ma route et mon regard s'est baissé machinalement sur la créature qui avait survécu, grâce à mon intervention.

C'était la première fois que je voyais de si près un de ces démons particuliers à l'apparence d'ange. Lui me regardait comme un véritable dieu, sans bouger, presque tétanisé. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux mais il ne s'en souciait guère, et je dois reconnaître qu'ainsi prosterné devant moi, ses ailes déployées, il était beau, très beau. Nos routes se sont séparées immédiatement cependant, et je pensais ne jamais le revoir.

Quelques temps plus tard, il s'est présenté au palais, ayant appris qui j'étais et désirant entrer à mon service. Les membres de ma garde se sont gaussés, prétextant qu'une créature telle que lui n'aurait jamais la force suffisante pour être à mes côtés. Mais il s'est entêté tant et si bien que j'ai accepté de le rencontrer et de le mettre à l'épreuve. C'était plus par jeu que par véritable envie d'agrandir mon corps d'armée, à vrai dire. Un moyen de me distraire de mon ennui. Et ce n'a pas été facile pour lui de démontrer sa force, il a dû batailler fermement pour gravir la hiérarchie, jusqu'à devenir un capitaine, ma foi, de bonne qualité. Il avait su s'imposer en dépit de son physique fragile. Mais à ma déception, je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'il a également perdu quelque chose à cette occasion, que j'ai du mal à définir. Peut-être l'innocence de son regard, le jour où il m'a vu la première fois. Il n'y a plus à l'intérieur que dureté et vénération à présent.

Je regarde le visage de Tétius, que j'ai déposé délicatement sur son lit. Je n'avais même pas envisagé de débarrasser sa chambre, alors que je le pensais mort. Pauvre ange qui aurait mérité de vivre ailleurs qu'aux enfers, va. Il a un grand sens de la loyauté mais également une nature fougueuse. C'est pourquoi il fait un excellent bras droit, il ne suit pas stupidement les ordres, et n'hésite pas à exprimer son désaccord. Même si par moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me faire agir pour être conforme à l'idée qu'il se fait de moi. Il confond un peu trop la réalité et son fantasme…

Je passe la main sur son front en l'entendant gémir un peu. Il est toujours très chaud, bien que sa fièvre ait baissé. Sa faiblesse est très prononcée, il aura du mal à récupérer seul…

Je m'assois au bord du lit en gardant la main sur son visage aux traits fins. Un démon qui veut se régénérer vite absorbe l'énergie d'un démon de basse catégorie. Lors de mes moments de faiblesse, j'y ai souvent eu recours et Téti s'est toujours proposé pour m'apporter la sienne… Je n'ai jamais accepté. Je ne sais pourquoi, l'idée de me servir de lui ainsi me déplaît. Et le voir fragilisé, comme maintenant, me cause presque la même souffrance que s'il s'agissait d'Hilda. Je ne me l'explique pas… Ou plutôt, je préfère m'aveugler que voir une réalité qui serait épineuse. Je veux que cet ange reste fier. Comme autrefois. Je fais alors une chose que je n'avais jamais fait jusque là : j'appelle mon énergie vitale et la transmets à Tétius pour lui redonner de la vitalité. Il gémit plus sourdement en se cabrant un peu.

En peu de temps, il retrouve quelques couleurs normales et je peux sentir que sa fièvre baisse davantage. C'est un exercice peu fatigant finalement, pour un démon de ma puissance. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Il s'agite en reprenant conscience.

– Sire… Raulès ?… Où…

– Ne parle pas, Téti. Tu vas te reposer sagement.

– Mais…

– C'est un ordre.

Ma voix ferme le dissuade de continuer une protestation vaine. Il se rend compte de ce que je fais, et se dégage aussi vite qu'il le peut.

– Je… Je ne suis pas digne de tant d'attentions…

– Allons bon, tu recommences Téti. Je fais ce que je veux. Et tu te remettras plus vite ainsi.

– Je ne… Je ne devrais pas mériter d'être à votre service, sire, argue-t-il en s'adossant au montant du lit, encore faible. Je vous ai causé beaucoup de torts…

– Mais je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait et après tout, ça m'a apporté un peu de distraction.

– Sire, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère !

– Tu es toujours aussi fanatique, Téti.

Je le retrouve, avec ses yeux fulminants et son ton facilement irrévérencieux. Il est aussi beau ainsi que le jour où je l'ai découvert. C'est ainsi que je le préfère. Je me relaxe. J'aime être avec lui, c'est une évidence. Sa présence m'a manqué.

– Sire Raulès, vous devriez plutôt vous préoccuper de Zadei que de moi… Ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

– Rien, sire.

Il baisse un peu la tête. Il ne lâchera pas le morceau, je m'en doute bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui le tracasse autant, et même si je suis curieux, je ne l'interrogerai pas sur son absence. J'attendrai qu'il soit tout à fait remis pour ça, le moment n'est guère propice. Il commence à se détendre et une nouvelle bouffée de stress ne serait pas opportune pour son rétablissement. Il risque déjà assez d'y avoir droit lorsque Zadei viendra attaquer pour le récupérer, son précieux ange… Non, _mon_ ange, mon bras droit… Je ne suis pas sûr exactement de ce que je ressens, mais la simple pensée des mains de ce général de pacotille sur le corps angélique de Tétius me répugne.

Ma main trouve de nouveau le contact de sa joue et le geste le surprend encore. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvée pour chasser cette vision déplaisante et m'assurer, encore une fois, qu'il est bien réel. Il se mord les lèvres doucement, hésitant manifestement entre me faire cesser et profiter de ce geste inhabituel, avant de finalement poser la main sur mon poignet pour interrompre ma caresse.

– Sire Raulès… Vous ne devriez pas jouer ainsi avec moi… A vous, je sais bien que je ne peux rien cacher, vous savez mes actions passées et que j'en ai après Dame Hilda. J'ai libéré votre pire ennemi dans le but de l'anéantir, pour qu'elle ne soit plus votre faiblesse, et le piège s'est retourné contre vous. Par ma faute, vous avez été blessé… Je ne peux me le pardonner. Zadei en est même sorti plus fort et déterminé qu'avant, même s'il ne vous égale pas. Vous en avez été réduit à venir secourir une créature telle que moi, qui n'a pas d'importance par rapport à vous, notre noble roi !

– Pourquoi te dévalorises-tu autant, Téti ? Je ne trouverai pas de meilleur bras droit que toi, et tes actes passés de toute façon, ne changeront pas quoi qu'on fasse pour se lamenter dessus. Dis-moi plutôt si tu comptes en avoir après la vie d'Hilda encore. Si vraiment, tu veux être un traître comme certains le pensent ici.

– Que pensez-vous de cela ? me demande-t-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil, visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

– Je te crois assez intelligent pour avoir compris comme Hilda m'est indispensable à présent, et trop fanatique pour risquer de t'exposer au châtiment des traîtres… répondis-je dans un léger sourire.

Il ferme les yeux et a un petit sourire où je devine un amusement. Il doit se dire que je ne changerai jamais et qu'il n'arrivera pas à obtenir la punition qu'il semble chercher en ce moment.

– Certes… Mais suis-je encore réellement utile pour vous, sire Raulès ?

Il se lève doucement de son lit, les jambes encore mal assurées. Il a interrompu trop tôt le transfert d'énergie que j'avais pratiqué, et il n'a pas récupéré toutes ses forces. Je songe à rapidement poursuivre le processus, même s'il faut pour cela que je l'enchaîne à son lit. Je n'aime guère lui faire violence, mais c'est parfois la seule solution face à l'obstination de cet oiseau pénible. Tétius se dirige vers la fenêtre, regardant apparemment le ciel avec une certaine mélancolie.

– Je n'ai plus qu'une aile et ne peux plus me déplacer aussi librement qu'avant pour vous servir en tous lieux… Mes forces s'en trouvent également réduites et je n'ai plus toute la confiance de vos subordonnés. Sans compter avec le fait que désormais, Zadei prépare une attaque… qui risque d'être dangereuse. Vous aurez besoin de soldats valides pour vous aider et vous soutenir dans cette bataille. Je refuse d'être un poids pour vous, sire Raulès.

Je me lève à mon tour, plus pour le regarder de manière satisfaisante que par nécessité. Tétius a souvent une expression pensive en regardant les paysages et le ciel, et j'aime le contempler lorsqu'il est ainsi. Je m'accoude au rebord de grès qui ceinture la fenêtre en ogive, tout en le regardant.

– Tu es beau comme un ange, Téti, même quand tu es dur.

– Sire Raulès, vous m'insultez, réplique-t-il en retroussant son nez dans une grimace de reproche.

C'est la pire insulte qu'on puisse lui faire, depuis toujours, et pourtant, j'aime comme le mot roule sur ma langue quand je parle de lui.

– Et vous n'écoutez pas non plus, reprend-t-il plus doucement.

– Je t'ai entendu, Téti, mais qu'importe tout cela. Tu connais au contraire bien notre ennemi pour avoir été à ses côtés et tu demeures bon stratège et guerrier – les chœurs de Charon te le diraient. Tu es affaibli mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que tu te remettes. Alors tes doléances sont inutiles, et tu resteras à mon service.

– Le temps… Nous n'avons pas le temps justement… reproche-t-il sans me regarder.

– "L'éternité, c'est long, surtout vers la fin", a dit un humain un jour, récitai-je avec un rictus.

– Sire Raulès ! me reprend-t-il, outré.

Il va pour me faire un reproche supplémentaire quand il perd l'équilibre. Je le rattrape dans mes bras, m'amusant du déjà-vu de la scène. Une main sur le front, il cherche à faire passer l'étourdissement qui le saisit, alors que je le porte dans son lit pour qu'il se repose.

– Tu t'agites trop, Téti, tu as encore peu de forces, alors ne les gaspille pas si tu veux me faire plaisir, sermonnai-je.

Je le re-dépose avec douceur sur ses draps, agissant comme avec un enfant. Je reste un instant penché au-dessus de lui, surpris par son absence de réponse et ses yeux devenus étrangement vitreux. Il regarde vers le plafond nu avec une résignation tout à fait inhabituelle, je n'arrive pas à percer ses pensées. J'écarte une mèche de cheveux qui lui barre le visage et vois ses yeux reprendre un peu de vie.

– Nous discuterons de tout ça plus tard. Tu vas bien gentiment me laisser poursuivre, ordonnai-je en reposant la main sur son front.

Avant que j'appelle mon énergie, il s'empare de ma main pour la porter à ses lèvres avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Il a souvent ce geste, dans les moments où il est proche de l'exaspération ou en proie à de grandes souffrances.

– Ne gâchez pas votre énergie pour moi, mon roi… Vous aussi n'avez pas encore tout à fait récupéré de vos blessures, je le sens.

– Me crois-tu donc si faible ? Ce n'est rien pour moi.

– Mais trop pour moi…

– Cesse de faire ton martyr Téti, je ne te vois pas comme ça…

Il ne me répond pas, embrassant avec une dévotion toute religieuse cette main qu'il vénère presque comme une icône. Je la lui retire finalement pour la poser sur son cou. Je sens son cœur qui bat dans ses veines sous la peau fine, et ses longs fils de soie qui serpentent, légers, sur les draps et l'oreiller. Un instant, cela m'évoque Hilda. Ils sont différents tous les deux. Pas la même force, pas la même stature, pas le même esprit, et pourtant, ils produisent en moi les mêmes sentiments, ou presque.

Sans Hilda, errant dans le long couloir du temps, je me sentais vide.

Sans la présence rassurante de Tétius, durant à peine quelques semaines, j'ai senti la même sensation m'étreindre.

Peut-être bien à un autre niveau, mais je le réalise mieux – et l'accepte – à présent que je lui fais face. Est-ce seulement du désir ? S'il n'est pas dirigé vers les mêmes personnes, notre amour est aussi fort et nous consume de la même intensité. Et j'ai la sensation – ou le pressentiment ? – que celui de Tétius l'a presque totalement détruit et qu'il disparaîtra sous peu, à un endroit où je ne le retrouverai jamais plus. Et ça m'est intolérable.

– Noble roi… Je ne suis pas un simple d'esprit… Je sais bien que vos pensées vont à dame Hilda… murmure-t-il avec tristesse. Quoi que je fasse… Je ne serai rien…

– Même blessé, tu restes beau comme un ange… vraiment…

– Même les anges tombent un jour hors de leurs illusions…

Renoncerait-il donc à ses sentiments ? Je sais bien comme il est impossible de résister… Mon pressentiment m'étreint de nouveau. Tétius ne renonce pas. Il _abandonne_. Parce qu'il n'a plus foi en la réalisation de son rêve. Comme un animal cesse de lutter, lorsque la mort lui tend les bras.

– Ne pars plus, Tétius. Reste ici.

– … Sire Raulès…

– C'est un ordre. Tu m'appartiens.

Tétius semble réfléchir et avec un léger sourire teinté de tristesse, me signifie son obéissance. Me voilà au moins rassuré pour un temps. Et je crois avoir envie de rêver encore un peu, moi. Téti est désirable en ce moment, et nous sommes seuls, comme nous ne le serons probablement plus jamais. J'aime Hilda…

J'aime Téti. Je n'aurais plus le cœur à ce qu'il me soit arraché. Ma main toujours sur son cou se fait caressante, gentiment.

– Sire… Raulès ? s'étonne-t-il sans se dégager.

– Ne dis rien. C'est sans doute une folie…

Je me penche pour capturer ses lèvres avant qu'il ne poursuive. Je le sens se raidir d'instinct et de surprise. Sans doute ne comprend-il pas qu'en ayant Hilda, tout d'un coup, je lui cède. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même. Mais j'ai l'envie irrépressible de son corps, de son âme. Avant qu'un autre ne s'en empare ou qu'il ne s'efface dans les ténèbres.

Il me regarde une fois le baiser rompu, nos visages restant proches, cherchant une explication sur mes traits, sans en trouver. Peut-être qu'à présent que j'ai retrouvé ma dame, mon amour _éternel_, je me sens libre d'assumer une autre passion plus _temporelle_.

– Ne suis-je pas ton roi, Téti ? Ne dois-tu point obéir à mes ordres sans discuter ? soufflai-je.

– Si… Mon si noble roi, répond-il, ayant encore du mal à y croire, mais peu enclin, sans doute, à protester.

Voilà qui me satisfait et je l'embrasse à nouveau.

Ses lèvres sont chaudes, en partie à cause de la fièvre qui a recommencé à le prendre. De la main, j'ouvre son pourpoint en caressant la peau de son torse glabre, en éprouvant la douceur et le soyeux. Il se tend un instant, comme par réflexe, puis s'habitue et retient un léger gémissement lorsque je viens frôler son ventre, tout près de sa ceinture constituée d'un drapé compliqué. Mais mon but premier n'est pas de la caresser. Je pose ma paume sur son cœur et lui redonne de l'énergie.

Ma main libre s'occupe de défendre le joli fil d'Ariane qu'il porte autour de la taille, il m'aide un peu, bien que le transfert d'énergie l'étourdisse un peu. Ce que j'avais pris pour un pourpoint est en fait une longue tunique qui se boutonne tout du long, recouverte d'un fin _trench-coat_ blanc. L'ensemble s'ouvre facilement et me dévoile le corps entier de Tétius, offert à ma contemplation. Il est très fin mais magnifique. La rudesse de son enfermement lui a laissé quelques marques sur les cuisses, que j'effleure de ma main libre. Il frissonne au geste et me fait arrêter. Il ne veut pas de questions. Ça n'empêche pas l'image de Zadei le touchant de me revenir. Je la chasse en me penchant pour embrasser son cou gracile.

Il rejette la tête en arrière pour s'offrir aux baisers et je sens l'une de ses mains hésiter, puis oser venir caresser mes longs cheveux noirs de jais. J'aime la sensation de cette main et le lui transmets avec mes lèvres. Il gémit un peu lorsque je le mordille par jeu, juste sous le menton. Ses forces lui reviennent rapidement et je peux consacrer mes deux mains à la découverte de ce corps que sans me l'avouer, je désirais depuis longtemps. Tétius prend peu à peu de l'assurance pour me rendre mon exploration, tremblant un peu d'émotion. Il devait rêver de cela depuis si longtemps. Il regarde sous les jupes de la Vierge et cela le rend fou.

Je le débarrasse pour de bon de ses vêtements devenus inutiles et l'aide, en le laissant avoir l'initiative, pour enlever les miens, qui me tiennent trop chaud à présent. Je sens son regard courir sur mon corps peu à peu mis à nu, presque plus brûlant que ses mains pourtant habiles. Je lui fais face, dans toute ma nudité, et le laisse me contempler, avant de retourner le rejoindre sur le lit pour l'embrasser. Une de mes mains se glisse dans son dos, caressant le long de son échine dorsale. Elle frôle son moignon d'aile blessée et le fait gémir plus fort, avant de parcourir l'aile valide. De la soie chaude et pure, duveteuse à souhait. Si cela était possible, je crois que j'aimerais lui faire l'amour sur un tapis aussi doux. Je ne peux pas me vanter d'avoir de si beaux appendices, les seules ailettes que je possède étant ces deux ailes de chauve-souris réduites qui surmontent mes oreilles depuis que je suis devenu démon. Elles n'ont rien de commun avec la beauté mystique de celle de Tétius. Cela renforce encore mon désir, et celui du bel ange qui s'en rend compte.

Il fait grandir le feu de mon bas-ventre en venant caresser mon membre de plus en plus viril, avec une douceur et en même temps, une passion, que je lui ignorais. Il n'ose pas encore tout à fait se laisser aller, je l'aide à relaxer en le caressant avec ferveur. Nos souffles se font plus rapides et nos peaux, nos corps et nos esprits s'échauffent à un rythme égal. Il me fait me redresser sur mes genoux pour se pencher et me prendre dans sa bouche. Je l'accompagne d'une main dans ses cheveux. Il laisse parler ses envies totalement. Il a compris que ce serait notre seul moment de laisser-aller, et qu'il faut en profiter. Il est un peu malhabile mais le plaisir qu'il me donne est fort, très fort, et me rend fébrile. Il me tarde que son corps m'appartienne, de le laver du toucher de mon ennemi.

Je l'empêche de me faire venir, il me jette un regard un peu indécis.

– Ai-je… enfin, mal…?

– Non, c'était très bien… Mais je te veux à présent, Téti. Alors il faut me ménager des forces, lui souris-je.

Ses joues rougissent brièvement de timidité – ou d'excitation, à moins que ce soit les deux mêlés. Il se laisse recouvrir de mon corps. La sueur qui commence à apparaître sur nos deux peaux les rend luisantes et je crois que c'est là que nous oublions vraiment tout ce qui existe à côté. Je le veux autant qu'il me veut, et c'est ce qui importe.

Je lui fais lécher mes doigts pour les humidifier puis laisse ma main glisser jusqu'à son intimité, le préparant avec prudence. Je le sens se tendre parfois, aussi l'embrassai-je, le caressai-je de ma main libre pour le détendre. N'aie pas peur, ange infernal, tu es avec moi et je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je poursuis mes caresses jusqu'à ce que je le sente frissonner. Du regard, il me fait comprendre ce qu'il désire, n'osant pas le formuler.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse, me plaçant avec soin entre ses cuisses. Je murmure son nom alors que je le possède avec la même douceur. Il a un petit cri étouffé et ferme ses yeux qui se sont embués de larmes de douleur. Je continue à m'insérer avec prudence, caressant ses joues et bécotant son visage pour l'aider à se distraire du mal nécessaire. Je me maudis pour cette souffrance. Je me tiens immobile le temps pour lui de s'habituer à cette présence étrangère en lui, sans cesser de le caresser. Après quelques instants, il semble se détendre et m'encourage à poursuivre.

Mes coups de reins sont d'abord lents, pour ne pas le blesser davantage, et cela a l'air de le surprendre. Je ne les renforce qu'à partir du moment où le bel ange commence lui aussi à gémir de plaisir. Je m'autorise à mieux ressentir mes propres sensations. Téti est si chaud et étroit, il m'enserre délicieusement et je pourrais passer des heures ainsi avec lui, tant c'est bon – et différent d'une femme. Ma fébrilité, toutefois, me dit le contraire. Tout cela est trop soudain et intense pour qu'on arrive à contrôler le plaisir qui monte de plus en plus vite. Je l'aide à enrouler ses hanches autour de ma taille pour le prendre plus fort et passionnément, ma bouche ne quittant pas la proximité de son cou. Téti se cambre de plus en plus, ses doigts se crispant sur mes épaules et mes reins, son aile frémissant encore plus. Il n'a jamais été aussi beau. _Rien_ n'a jamais été aussi beau.

Nos souffles sont de plus en plus haletants et nous avons toutes les peines du monde à taire nos cris de jouissance, au moment où nos orgasmes communs viennent nous saisir. Tout devient blanc, délicieux et irréel, le monde est devient presque tremblant.

Je me laisse aller sur lui, sans force, alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras instinctivement pour garder cette chaleur qui nous enveloppe. Nous reprenons notre souffle, savourant le moment, le plaisir que nous venons d'avoir et qui est encore dans nos corps. Je me redresse sur mes coudes dès que je le peux.

– Te sens-tu bien, Téti ? m'inquiétai-je, me rappelant sa santé précaire, malgré mes aides.

Il me sourit gentiment.

– Je ne pourrais pas me sentir mieux, sire Raulès… Merci.

– Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Je me retire de lui et m'allonge à ses côtés, il vient se blottir dans mes bras, je ne le repousse pas. Son aile nous recouvre tous les deux et c'est une sensation qui me plaît beaucoup. Il y a un moment de silence, puis Téti murmure :

– Tout ceci est une folie, vraiment… Ça ne mènera à rien…

– Ça nous aura permis d'exprimer des choses cachées jusque là. Et qui se tairont à nouveau.

Je caresse ses cheveux. Il acquiesce à contre-cœur, je le sais. Je ne peux me défaire du serment fait à mon Eris. Même si j'ai sans doute trouvé en Tétius, un amour aussi inconditionnel et fidèle que le sien. Et auquel je serais prêt à m'abandonner, si ma dame ne m'était pas revenue…

Au moins, ai-je la certitude qu'à présent, Téti ne s'éloignera plus de moi. Et que Zadei ne le touchera plus. Je regarde le ramier s'endormir, épuisé, sur mon torse. Tu mériterais tellement mieux que cet enfer pour vivre. Dieu a été bien cruel de refuser le paradis à une créature telle que toi. Je ne peux que te donner ma protection et ma tendresse, pour réparer cette injustice.

* * *

– La soif de sang de Zadei est vraiment sans borne, on la sent dans l'air, m'amusai-je, un rien désabusé.

Gherm me regarde surpris alors que je lui décris ma procédure de défense du château contre l'attaque du démon fusionné. Celui-ci est apparu plus vite que prévu, et ivre de combat, se précipite déjà sur ma barrière magique. Des démons mineurs l'accompagnent, ils ne représentent aucun danger. Le seul vrai souci est Zadei, que je n'imaginais pas autant métamorphosé. Le sang de ses ancêtres dragons a dû jouer dans la balance de la fusion et accroître ses forces.

– Les sylphes apportent de la puissance à mon bouclier, il ne pourra même pas l'ébrécher, alors tranquillise-toi, Gherm. De plus, je le hais moi aussi. Je ne voudrais pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Mon capitaine est décontenancé par la rapidité de mes actions. Pour un Roi des Enfers pourtant, tout cela est enfantin. Toutefois, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne me croit qu'à moitié sur la résistance du bouclier, et très honnêtement, je pense avoir sous-estimé la force de Zadei. Il n'arrive pas à le briser pour l'instant, mais le fait qu'il s'en approche sans mal et le frappe sans subir de blessures est mauvais signe. Après tout, j'ignore les véritables pouvoirs du titan créé par Charon, et desquels à hériter le général infernal.

– Va préparer tes hommes, Charon nous a peut-être réservé d'autres surprises.

Gherm obéit et se retire. Je ne l'ai pas dupé sur la vraie raison de mon ordre, mais au moins, les hommes qui nous entouraient gardent-ils ainsi confiance.

Je jauge la situation. Vu la rage de Zadei, une fois qu'il sera passé, il risque fort de tout dévaster. Téti se repose encore dans sa chambre, dans l'aile la plus éloignée. J'irai le faire mettre à l'abri si les choses tournent en ma défaveur. Reste donc pour l'instant le problème de mon chaton, qui, comme je le prévois, ne va pas être enclin à m'obéir pour fuir. Je le vois justement qui arrive vers la terrasse où je suis, alerté par la vive lumière provoquée par les coups des attaquants sur le bouclier d'énergie.

– Raulès ! Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre ?

– Hilda, ne t'en préoccupe pas, lui recommandai-je dans un sourire doux. J'ai mis en place une barrière, mais tu demeures en danger. Je vais te faire conduire dans les sous-sols du château, tu y seras en sécurité. Je ne pourrais pas vivre s'il t'arrivait malheur… alors tu vas sagement m'écouter cette fois-ci.

– Tu… Tu veux te battre contre _ça_ ? me demande-t-elle, incrédule, en désignant le corps de Zadei haut dans le ciel.

– Il va bien falloir, il ne partira pas même si on le lui demande gentiment.

– Raulès… Non, tu ne dois pas, tu pourrais être blessé ! Je reste moi aussi !

– Hilda !

– Ce n'est rien qui puisse poser problème à sire Raulès, coupe une voix douce.

Elle se retourne. Tétius est adossé à une colonne, les bras croisés et paré de son attitude nonchalante et fière à la fois habituelle. Je suis surpris de le voir déjà sur pieds et en pleine forme, du moins à ce que je peux en voir. J'ai un sourire rassuré.

– Tu es rétabli ?

– Oui, grâce à vous, incline-t-il la tête.

Il lève les yeux sur moi et nous échangeons un dialogue silencieux dont la clé échappe à Hilda. Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Il semble que la poupée brisée se soit recollée, et qu'elle n'éprouve plus d'hostilité trop grande envers Hilda. Le fait que nous nous soyons donnés l'un à l'autre n'y est sans doute pas étranger. Je préfère le voir ainsi, plus serein.

Il finit par reporter son attention sur Hilda et avance vers elle une main affable.

– Venez dame Hilda, je vais vous conduire en lieu sûr.

Elle a un recul craintif et vient se réfugier contre moi, n'ayant pas oublié comme le démon a déjà failli, à de nombreuses reprises, lui ôter la vie. Mais ce n'est plus le même esprit qui l'habitude à présent. Ma main se pose sur son épaule et la caresse doucement pour la rassurer.

– Allez, Hilda. Tout va bien, tu peux lui faire confiance.

– Raulès, es-tu sûr ? hésite-t-elle.

Je regarde Tétius, qui incline la tête de nouveau pour me conforter dans mon idée. Je souris.

– Oui. Tu peux lui faire confiance comme à moi. Il prendra soin de toi.

Hilda se décolle de moi et s'approche doucement de Tétius, encore sur ses gardes. Elle me jette un regard triste et anxieux. Tétius me salue d'un geste de menton, mais je vois à ses yeux que je le verrai apparaître à mes côtés sitôt ma dame abritée. Fanatique va, ça sera un coup à te faire briser l'échine. Zadei ne reconnaît plus personne à présent, pas même toi.

Je regarde l'ange et l'humaine s'éloigner côte à côte, spectacle que je pensais ne jamais voir. Mes deux amours. Mes deux amants. Les seules personnes en ce monde que je veux protéger. Et ceci, Zadei, Charon et toute la clique des rebelles infernaux ne m'en empêcheront pas.

Un cri me ramène à la réalité.

– Quelle puissance prodigieuse… Le bouclier va rompre ! Ne vous occupez pas des démons mineurs derrière lui, c'est Zadei qu'il faut abattre ! hurle Gherm à ses troupes, à l'extérieur.

Voilà donc le dernier acte de l'histoire qui commence. Nous verrons bien qui survivra.

Il est l'heure de régler nos comptes, Zadei. Approche…

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Note : le pigeon ramier est un symbole ancien de fidélité amoureuse. Comme quoi, vous ne direz plus jamais de quelqu'un qu'il est un pigeon lol Quoique...

Note de l'Isa : C'est de la pure ficaille bien pesante, mais franchement, j'ai pas pu résister lorsque je l'ai lu le tome 9... Franchement, une yaoiste peut pas se retenir avec de telles scènes ! C'est de la provocation ! lol Bref, contrairement à l'habitude, c'est du vite écrit, sans vraie idée de scénar potable... et avec quand même un essai pour garder le niveau de langage de tout ce beau monde... Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous aurez aimé au moins (histoire de pas avoir perdu votre temps !)


End file.
